Darelth Feats
Action Boost (General) Prerequisites: None Benefit: Whenever you spend an action point to affect a d20 roll, you roll d8s instead of d6s and add the best result to the d20 roll. This feat originally appeared in the Eberron Campaign Setting. Action Surge (General) Prerequisites: BAB +3 Benefit: By spending 2 action points as a swift action to take an extra partial action this round. This feat originally appeared in the Eberron Campaign Setting. Automatic Literacy (General) Prerequisites: Must be able to speak, read, and write three different languages, Decipher Script 3 ranks. Benefit: Whenever you learn to speak a new language, you are automatically literate in it as well (as if you had spent the skill points in Literate Languages). This does not apply retroactively, and learning to read and write a language does not enable you to speak it. Familiar Capacitor (Psionic) Prerequisites : Psicrystal Containment, Creature Capacitor Benefit : You can store additional power points (up to one per manifester level, up to your highest manifester level) in your familiar's body that you can later use to pay for manifesting your powers. These power points remain until used, and can only be replenished by depleting your own power point reserve on a 1-for-1 basis. You cannot use these stored power points to replenish your own, nor can you draw power points from more than one source when manifesting a power. Normal : No benefit. Far Step (General) Prerequisite Dodge, Mobility, (Shot on the Run OR Spring Attack) Benefit: When taking a 5-foot step, you may move up to 10-feet instead. All the normal restrictions on taking a 5-foot step still apply. Fast Track (General) Prerequisite Track, Survival 5 ranks, Spot 5 ranks Benefit: When tracking, you receive a +5 competence bonus if moving at half-speed, no penalty if moving at normal speed, and can make track checks with a -5 penalty if moving at a hustle. Normal: You receive no bonus at half-speed, are at a -5 penalty at normal speed, and cannot make track checks at all at a hustle. Special: A scout may take this as one of his bonus feats. Focused Mind Weapon (Psionic) Prerequisites : Ability to generate a Mind Blade, Shape Mind Blade class ability, Weapon Focus (any melee) Benefit : Any time you wish to reshape your mind blade using your shape mind blade class feature, you can add the shapes of any melee weapons you have chosen the Weapon Focus feat for to your shape repertoire. The weapon is sized appropriately for you, and deals damage accordingly. If you choose Weapon Focus for an additional melee weapon, your shape repertoire expands to include it. If your mind blade could normally be split in two, you can chose any two light weapons in your shape repertoire. Normal : No benefit. Heroic Spirit (General) Prerequisites: None Benefit: Your action point maximum per level is increased by 3, to 8+1/2 character level. This feat originally appeared in the Eberron Campaign Setting. Long March (General) Prerequisites: Endurance Benefit: You can forced yourself to march for longer periods than normal. Forced march checks are delayed for a number of hours equal to your Con bonus + 1. For example, a character with a 16 Constitution and this feat would make his first forced march check after 12 hours, instead of 8. Normal: Forced march checks start at 8 hours. Special: A scout may take this as one of his bonus feats. Mounted Skirmish (General) Prerequisite: Skirmish +1d6/+1, Mounted Combat Benefit: When mounted, you may use your skirmish ability if your mount moves at least 10 feet. Normal: You must use your speed, and not your mount's. Special: A scout may take this as one of his bonus feats. Mounted Track (General) Prerequisite: Fast Track, Ride 5 ranks Benefit: When tracking, you may use your mount's speed instead of your own for determining how fast you may move while tracking. Normal: You must use your speed, and not your mount's. Special: A scout may take this as one of his bonus feats. Powerful Totem Shape (General) Prerequisites : Totem Shape class ability, powerful build racial trait Benefit : When you assume the shape of your totem, you retain the benefits of your powerful build racial ability and are considered one size category larger than normal for many effects (see the goliath racial trait for more details). While using Powerful Totem Shape, you deal damage with your natural attacks as if you were one size category larger. Normal : No benefit. Psionic Familiar (Psionic, Ceremonial) Prerequisites: Manifester level 1st. Benefit: You gain a psionic familiar. See the Psionic Familiar description for more details. Special: This feat replaces Psicrystal Affinity, and can be used to meet the prerequisites of any feat, ability, or power that requires the Psicrystal Affinity feat. The phrase "psionic familiar" can be used anywhere the term psicrystal appears in an ability, feat, or power description. However, a Psionic Familiar's type is not Construct, and effects that depend on the Psicrystal's Construct type will not work. Pursue (General) Prerequisites: Combat Reflexes Benefit: In combat, when an adjacent opponent that you threaten takes a single 5-foot step to a square you do not threaten, you can spend 1 action point as an immediate action to move into the square the opponent just left. This movement occurs after the 5-foot step, but before any other actions, and does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This feat originally appeared in the Eberron Campaign Setting. Running Track (General) Prerequisite: Fast Track, Spot 10 ranks Benefit: When tracking, you receive a +10 competence bonus if moving at half-speed, a +5 competence bonus if moving at normal speed, and can make track checks with no penalty if moving at a hustle, at a -5 penalty when running at 3x normal speed, at a -10 penalty when running at 4x normal speed, and at a -15 penalty when running at 5x normal speed. Normal: You receive no bonus at half-speed, are at a -5 penalty at normal speed, and cannot make track checks at all at a hustle or run. Special: A scout may take this as one of his bonus feats. Scout Feats The following feats are added to the scout bonus feat list: Fast Track, Long March, Mounted Skirmish, Mounted Track, Running Track, Speedy March. Speedy March (General) Prerequisites: Endurance, Run Benefit: You are a highly trained long distance runner. You can run (at x3 your normal movement) as an overland movement rate. Normal: You cannot run as an overland movement rate. Special: A scout may take this as one of his bonus feats. Stone Form (General) Prerequisites : Con 13, Totem Shape class ability Benefit : The fur, feathers, scales and skin of your totem shape change to rock. In this form, your totem shape gains a +4 bonus on Fortitude saves versus poison, and a +4 enhancement bonus to your totem shape's natural armor. This benefit last for a number of rounds equal to 3 + your Constitution bonus. Normal : No benefit. Weapons of the Mind (Psionic) Prerequisites : Focused Mind Weapon Benefit : As with Focused Mind Weapon, but your shape repertoire expands to include all melee weapons you are proficient with. If you gain proficiency with an additional melee wepaon, your shape repertoire expands to match. Normal : No benefit. Category:RulesCategory:Feats